Outside of Inside
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: ("Eeh... Kenapa aku suka yang manis-manis? Karena... Muro-chin juga manis?") Jawaban tidak nyambung yang membuat tawanya nyaris—nyaris, mohon diperhatikan—meledak. Duh, perutnya sakit karena menahan tawa...-Sequel dari 'Disappear', oneshot, hints MuraHimu.


Ia benci dikurung.

Ia ingin melihat dunia luar.

Ia bosan melihat sususan batu kelabu yang membentuk dinding kamarnya tanpa ada satu jendela pun. Ia juga heran mengapa ia bisa tetap 'hidup' sampai sekarang, meski tak ada satupun orang yang pernah mampir kemari untuk mengantarkannya sepiring makanan ataupun segelas air. Ia juga tidak merasakan lapar atau haus; yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kebosanan yang nyaris mencabut nyawanya.

...

...atau nyawanya memang sudah tercabut?

**Oo—O—oO**

**Outside of Inside**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort – Fantasy

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Onehost. Sequel dari 'Disappear'. AU-ish. Hints shonen ai.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi; '_Regret Message_' yang lagi saia dengerin pas lagi ngetik ini fic punyanya Mothy, dan dinyanyikan oleh Shimoda Asami.

**Oo—O—oO **

_**"If this emptiness exists, I'd rather go crazy"**_

**[Rankiryuu © Aqua Timez]**

**Oo—O—oO**

Sudah berapa lamakah ia berada di sini?

Sehari? Seminggu? Dua bulan? Atau malah sudah setahun?

Di tempat ini tidak ada kalender, jam, atau alat penunjuk waktu lainnya. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya di dalam ruang hampa, dikelilingi kesunyian dan tembok batu kelabu yang membosankan serta tak sedap dipandang.

Sepi. Sunyi. Sendiri.

Sejujurnya, ia benci tiga kata itu. Perasaan gelisah selalu menghantuinya tiap kali ia sendirian, seperti sekarang.

Ia ingin keluar.

Tetapi dengan apa?

Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar?

Mendobrak dinding? Mustahil—ia sudah pernah melakukannya lebih dari sekali. Hasilnya hanya pundaknya yang kini membiru karena tembok batu itu sangatlah keras dan tebal. Jika saja ada sesuatu yang bisa membantunya mendobrak tembok penghalang ini, mungkin pundaknya akan terasa jauh lebih baik dari sekarang.

Ia harus keluar; sesuatu di dalam pikirannya berkata kalau ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga baginya—

-tetapi siapa?

Manik hitamnya terpejam. Ia memerintahkan pikirannya untuk mengingat kembali siapa yang harus ia temui. Di dalam benaknya, muncul sekelebat helaian rambut ungu, tangan yang menenteng sekantong penuh cemilan, pakaian yang acak-acakan, dan...

**(**_"Boleh kupanggil 'Muro-_chin_'?"_**)**

...matanya berkedip cepat. Sosok itu tahu namanya? Tetapi kenapa disingkat begitu? Dan kenapa ia membawa cemilan kemana-mana?

**(**_"Eeh? Kenapa aku selalu membawa cemilan? Karena... aku tidak mau kelaparan? Rasa lapar itu mengerikan."_**)**

Senyuman geli terlukis di bibirnya. Jawaban yang sungguh khas anak-anak; mana ada orang dewasa yang mau menjawab dengan kalimat seperti itu?

**.**

Di dinding yang terletak jauh dari tempatnya duduk memeluk lutut, sebuah lubang kecil mulai terbentuk.

**.**

**(**_"Muro-_chi~n_! Ayo, buatkan aku donat gula lag—ADUH! Kenapa aku dipukul?"_**)**

Senyuman geli berubah menjadi tawa ditahan. Ekspresi muka yang tergambar di wajah itu lucu sekali, seperti anak-anak yang merajuk setelah dipukul orangtuanya.

**(**_"Eeh... Kenapa aku suka yang manis-manis? Karena... Muro_-chin_ juga manis?"_**)**

Jawaban tidak nyambung yang membuat tawanya nyaris—nyaris, mohon diperhatikan—meledak. Duh, perutnya sakit karena menahan tawa...

**.**

Lubang yang terbentuk itu makin membesar, hingga mata manusia mampu melihat keluar.

**.**

**(**"_Nee, Mu-ro_-chin_~ Jangan marah, aku 'kan tadi hanya bercanda..."_**)**

Entah mengapa, air matanya menetes.

Karena terlalu banyak tertawakah? Karena perutnya terasa sakit 'kah? Atau karena sosok tak dikenal—meski terasa sangat familiar—itu baru saja berpura-pura mati 'di hadapannya' hingga membuatnya khawatir setengah hidup?

Ah. Yang manapun sama saja; intinya ia benar-benar lega karena sosok itu belum mati.

**(**_"Sebagai permintaan maaf, ayo jalan-jalan ke kota. Nanti kutraktir makanan kesukaanmu, Muro_-chin_. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya?"_**)**

Meski air matanya masih menetes, senyumannya kembali terbentuk di bibir. Sosok ini memang polosnya seperti anak kecil.

**.**

Besar dan luas—kini lubang itu sudah seukuran kepala manusia dewasa. Dan sosok berpakaian putih dari kepala hingga kaki itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran lubang yang mampu mengabulkan permintaannya selama ini.

**.**

Suara kibasan sayap yang berasal entah darimana membuatnya kembali terhempas ke dunia nyata.

Mata hitamnya berkedip lagi, kali ini dalam keheranan.

"Sejak kapan ada jendela di sana?"

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan perlahan menghampiri tempat merpati itu hinggap. Perhatiannya yang semula tertuju pada kemunculan 'jendela' seukuran kepalanya kini teralih pada secarik kertas yang terikat di kaki mungil merpati putih bersih itu. Dibukanya perlahan dan hati-hati, berusaha agar kertas kecil itu tidak sobek dan isinya masih terbaca. Setelah jerih payahnya terbayar dengan kata 'sukses', matanya mulai menelusuri huruf yang membentuk rangkaian kata dan kalimat di atas kertas yang mulai menguning.

**[**_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Muro_-chin_._**]**

Tulisan itu acak-acakan dan sederhana, mirip seperti tulisan anak kecil. Namun entah mengapa, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti menetes. Tangannya juga tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

Satu kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuatnya menangis terisak seperti ini...

...kira-kira siapa sebenarnya 'orang itu'?

**#**

"Sedang apa kau, Murasakibara?"

Sosok setinggi tiang bendera itu mendengus pelan. Tangannya yang masih mengambang di udara makin mengundang rasa penasaran dari si pemuda berkulit gelap. "Melepas merpati."

Dua kata yang makin membuat tanda tanya di kepala Aomine Daiki membesar. "Melepas merpati? Untuk apa? Memang siapa yang baru saja menikah? Apa si _megane _itu baru saja kawin lari dengan Takao karena tidak direstui si Kakek Kolot rambut merah?"

'Ckris-ckris'—suara gunting yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya membuat Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Kakek Kolot' di sini, Daiki?"

Aomine bungkam seribu bahasa. Ingin rasanya ambil jurus langkah seribu dan kabur secepat mungkin dari jangkauan Dewa Maut bernama Akashi Seijuro, namun kakinya terasa beku dan membuatnya tak bisa melangkah semilimeterpun dari tempatnya berada.

"Matilah kau sekarang, Mine_-chin_."

Tak lama kemudian, suara jeritan kesakitan pemburu yokai bernama Aomine Daiki menggema di seluruh pelosok desa.

Mengacuhkan kejadian yang patut mendapat sensoran karena penuh darah berceceran dan gunting bertebaran di dekatnya, Murasakibara masih tetap memandang lurus ke langit biru dengan tangan mengambang di udara.

**/**_Kira-kira pesannya sampai tidak ya, pada Muro-_chin_ yang entah ada di mana?_**/**

Yang tidak ia ketahui karena letaknya jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, sesosok lelaki berambut hitam kelam mulai berpendar—berubah perlahan menjadi helaian bulu sayap putih yang berterbangan menuju langit luas.

Permohonannya untuk bebas kini telah terkabul.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Mu—"

"—ro—"

"Mu—ch—"

Alisnya bertautan. Ia masih ingin tidur, kenapa malah dibangunkan?

Dan ngomong-omong, hembusan napas di telinganya itu membuatnya geli sekaligus merinding.

"Muro-_chin_, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, pelatih akan mengamuk lho."

Suara sesuatu yang dihempaskan dengan keras ke benda datar langsung membuat matanya terbuka dalam hitungan detik. Di depannya, tampak sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menguarkan aura bahaya dan kepala tertunduk ("Tuhan, apa aku masih bermimpi buruk? Kalau iya, kenapa harus ketemu sama Sadako begini?" "...itu bukan Sadako, Muro_-chin_. Itu pelatih.") serta tangan menggenggam sebilah pedang bambu yang biasa digunakan untuk kendo.

Uh-oh. Bahaya tingkat dewa; pelatih Araki Masako sedang memasuki level mengamuk yang berbahaya. Alamat kena hukuman yang tidak kalah bahaya dan dewanya dia—

"Himuro Tatsuya! Lari keliling lapangan sampai kau pingsan—SEKARANG!"

-tuh 'kan?

**.**

**.**

"Tumben Muro-_chin_ ketiduran pas latihan."

"...aku mimpi aneh, Atsushi."

**/**_Tumben juga jawabanmu enggak nyambung sama pertanyaannya, Muro_-chin.**/** Yang ini hanya sekedar dibatin, tidak dikatakan langsung pada lawan bicaranya. Murasakibara takut diberi tatapan tajam ala Himuro Tatsuya yang bisa membuat seorang Kagami Taiga meringkuk bak kucing ketakutan di pojok ruangan. "Mimpi apa, Muro_-chin_?"

Himuro baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong.

Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang mimpi aneh itu.

"...aku tidak ingat. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingat."

Murasakibara berasa ingin _facepalm_ di tempat—sekarang juga.

Sementara teman setimnya itu sibuk memulai acara makan-memakan cemilannya, Himuro masih sibuk memikirkan 'mimpi' yang ia dapatkan dengan ganjaran lari keliling lapangan basket hingga pingsan dan digotong ke ruang kesehatan oleh temannya yang lain. Meski ia sudah berusaha keras, yang terbersit di pikirannya hanya ada tiga kata:

Sepi, sunyi, sendiri.

Helaan napas panjang terhembus.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Hanya sekedar mimpi 'kan ya?"

Mimpi yang entah mengapa terasa sangat nyata, kalau boleh ditambahkan.

**.**

**.**

_**The end**_

**#**

_**Omake**_**!~**

"Um, Shin_-chan_?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak jadi ikut ke Akita, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku ke sana, aku punya firasat bakal dihajar temanmu yang setinggi tiang listrik itu..."

Midorima hanya bisa menatap Takao dengan tanda tanya menari di atas kepala. "Memang kau punya salah apa dengan Murasakibara sampai ketakutan begitu, _nanodayo_?"

"Entahlah... Tapi yang pasti, aku yakin dia akan membunuhku karena suatu hal..."

Dan di SMA Yosen sana, Murasakibara—yang sedang ada di kelas PKK dan mendapat pelajaran memasak—memandangi pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengiris bahan masakan dengan tatapan yang... tidak bisa dijelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**(Beneran) The End.**


End file.
